


STEM茎

by Notus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Father-Son Relationship, Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Relationships: 刘奕君&刘怡潼
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

大周商行老板周生祥不治身亡，隔日由管家安排，一副红木棺椁将老爷遗体送回家中。

白事临头，周夫人悲痛不能自已，二少爷年幼懵懂，在金陵做事的周大公子风尘仆仆赶回申城主持大事。正是深秋时节，满城萧索，西风卷起堂前丧幡，吹得过路行人紧紧外衣：申城又要变天，不过见怪不怪了。

人死后，未必同享生时风光。周家原先门庭若市，门槛踏破，如今来吊唁的却寥寥可数。周少爷倒是并不在意这些，只关心父亲亡故内情，管家被他细一盘问，含糊其辞，绕了半天才隐晦点出，多半是同那位老爷有关。

那位老爷何许人？停灵第二日，从福特车上走下来的长衫男人专门来踏周府的冷清门槛。上海滩有天上地下两个世界，天上高楼广寒，地下尸山血海，不管天上地下，都要对他点一点头。

新安会老大亲自登门吊唁，不知是多大的面子，更何况吊唁的还是从前反水自立门户、之后作对多年的手下。

周夫人收拾妥当，顶着肿胀眼皮前来相迎，惶惶不敢抬头。

刘奕君平日说话和声细语，道了声“节哀”，目光转向周夫人左手边的年轻人，眼角轻轻下压，刻出几道虚虚实实弧线，嘴角先一步上扬，向周夫人开口：“我记得上一次见小亓他还是个孩子，同殊过生辰的时候，我还抱过他，一转眼竟已生得如此一表人才。这些年我和老周之间有些许不快，不甚来往，如今却不能不来，想不到再见是在这种场合。现下南京那边正是百忙不得闲，小亓能回来操持家事确实不易。”

周夫人听罢勉力一笑，低声称是。这番话里几层意思，绵里藏针，一则提起刘家过去恩泽，叫人不敢不铭记在心；二则即使周生祥尘归尘土归土，周家背信弃义在先，我报当年仇，于情于理不算过分；三则刘家手眼通天，申城不必说，金陵的动向也知悉一二，起了什么心思都得好好吞回肚子里去。

周亓留过洋，在政府当过差，怎么说话，一来一去，心下了然如镜。他话听十分，假装只懂三分，面上笑意妥帖，接过母亲话头，从善如流叫了声“刘伯伯”，“家父亡故，我是长子，哪有不回来尽孝的道理。正堂摆了灵多有不便，您不嫌弃的话，咱们到偏厅坐下来慢慢说。”

周少爷偏偏头，管家心领神会赶忙退下准备茶水。

刘怡潼拿手背贴了贴壶身，里面的茶水是热的，倒出来湛清浮碧，怕是捕房能找到最好的茶了。

昨日巡捕忽然转性，与他同仇敌忾，好声好气把他请出那间多人牢房，换了个清静的单人间，监狱的生活品质如指数函数攀升不说，巡捕嘴上一叠声说抱歉，还得委屈您多留几日。

当初领他进来的巡捕有上面洋大人授意，有意刁难，将他同几个龙头阿三模样的人关在一起。

小少爷是读书人不假，戴一副圆片眼镜，高高瘦瘦，眉清目秀，看着顶好欺负。可他爹是什么人，上海滩最没有见识的瘪三也晓得，剜肉剔骨手段狠戾，却顶着一张无公害圆脸和一双漂亮温柔桃花眼，说出去这是上海滩人人敬怕的黑帮老大，怎么都不太让人信服。

老狐狸是这样，小狐狸想必不遑多让。

几个人互相甩翎子，倒也安稳了半日。到饭点，因这一片关的都不是什么好鸟，狱警只给一人一个白面馒头，有的掉在地上沾了土照样放回筐里继续分发。小少爷洁癖发作，但同饿肚子比起来，勉强还能忍受。同牢的三个犯人总算有一丝人性，没把他那份一起抢走，刘怡潼伸出手又缩回来，从茶壶里倒了一碗冷水，一点点洗沾着血的手指。

龙头阿三终于找到机会寻事，阴一句阳一句讥讽，进了监狱大家都一样下贱，在外面有你老子罩着你，在这里就得各凭本事。

刘怡潼不接茬，洗干净手就去拿馒头，男人备受冷遇，地头蛇的性子窜起来，拳头比脑子先动，朝这高高在上少爷半边脸砸去，带着金丝边眼镜落在地上碎了一块。

刘怡潼重重叹了一口气，一手捏着茶碗沿口，转过身站起来。那男人忽然想，他知道活的狐狸是怎么笑的了。

茶碗磕在桌沿上清脆一声响，小少爷看着文弱手劲却不小，将他的一只手摁在桌上，锋利的瓷片直直扎下来，破皮入肉见了血。

男人立时大喊大叫，剩下两个吓呆了几秒，才知道冲上来壮势，扭打之际，狱警听到动静举着警棍赶过来，往那几个龙头阿三背上猛敲，嘴里大骂：“侬啊是寻死啊侬！狗眼睛弗张起来看看是撒宁就敢动手！侬自己寻死弗要拉我们一道好伐？”

刘怡潼站在一边，晓得这话是说给自己听的。

世道大乱，监狱这个地方，同外面其实没什么两样，鱼龙混杂，看菜下饭。有人挤破头就为了进来避难过清净日子，有人一脚踏错半辈子在里面生不如死。

当夜，小少爷坐在多铺两层垫被的床榻上，抱一个枕头在怀里，忽然有些懊丧，自己对自己承认，白天那老赤佬有一句讲得不错，他现在有的这些特权，靠的都是他爹的一句话。

刘怡潼远远听见一阵沸腾欢呼，接着是巡捕高声训斥，警棍“铛铛铛”敲击铁质栏杆，知道这是监狱特有的“欢迎仪式”。他倒回床上，不慎磕到右眼下面青紫，经过白日漫长反射弧，终于感到迟来的疼痛。

周亓对这位上海滩呼风唤雨风云人物，印象不太深刻。周家在金陵另有房产，他在金陵念书，放假才会回申城宅子，念完中学出国留学，回来又在南京政府做事，上海滩的血雨腥风于他而言都十分遥远。

要说十三岁时与刘奕君见过一面，他其实是记得的。刘家小少爷十岁生辰，帮会和名流都来捧场，周亓那时还看不懂这场面几何，只知道那天十分热闹。

他坐在沙发上被专门照顾小孩的阿妈往手里塞了一小盘米果，这时父亲同一人向他走过来，穿长衫的男人留着胡子，但看起来还是比他父亲年轻些许，不知父亲为何如此恭敬。

父亲让他喊“刘伯伯”，他就鹦鹉学舌。男人弯腰，笑吟吟捏捏他脸蛋问他一些琐事，还有学业功课云云，他一一回答，蓦地想起话本里一句“你只看他双瞳翦水迎人滟，风流万种谈笑间”，立刻低头去把盘子里的米果挑挑拣拣。

只不过记忆中那张脸亲切和善，十二年后再看，却是来者不善。

刘奕君心思不在喝茶，吹开漂浮芽叶，茶杯又拉开距离。深秋傍晚起风，丫鬟为弥补疏忽忙去关上窗户，周夫人迎上黑帮主事人目光，还是觉得遍体生寒。

只听他道：“我和老周做了十几年兄弟，有过节是真，情谊也不假，眼下提这些确实有些不大好听。只不过生意毕竟是生意，当年借他的东西，如今物归原主，我想也不算过分。”

—  
注释

龙头阿三：混混  
甩翎子：暗示别人  
“你只看他双瞳翦水迎人滟，风流万种谈笑间”：明·周履靖《锦笺记》第九回


	2. Chapter 2

刘怡潼半梦半醒时是叫狱警轧三胡*的一句话给吓醒的。

两个当值巡捕照例晨起在监狱巡视一轮，徐徐踱步走。高大壮实的那个对另一个憨厚方脸的啧啧道，周府管家送周老爷灵柩回府，好大的排场，把山东路前堵了老半天。

声音不大，飘到刘怡潼耳边却有如惊雷，混沌意识精准捕捉关键词，交由大脑飞速消化。

周生祥死了。

公共租界看似壁垒四立，却实在没有不透风的墙。小到乞丐偷拐抢骗，大到工部局颁布条令，消息不胫而走，如风如烟，若钻进有心人耳朵里，就变作箭矢正中十分红心。

当日是阴沉天气，刀子挥起来不会反照刺眼阳光，十六铺码头前地方宽敞，堆着船上卸完的货，还足够两边百十号人手勇悍火拼。

江湖人械斗喜欢拳拳到肉，打断筋骨，或是用冷兵器破开温热血肉，才最痛快。小少爷算不上江湖人，转轮手枪填上六发子弹，弹膛借手腕甩动惯性归位。像在英吉利光顾射击俱乐部，第一枪打在叛徒左肩，第二第三枪照顾腹部和大腿。人倒下去，左右跟班这才想起掏枪回敬，但小少爷枪法出乎意料地好，子弹穿过混乱械斗现场命中二人高举手臂。

不久对方架起失血过多老板逃离现场，晋老三带人收拾残局，盯着对面仓皇背影问少东家最后一发子弹是否物尽其用。刘怡潼掂了掂手中武器，摇摇头。

他晓得凡事都要留点余地。黑帮火拼是上海滩地下事务，租界警察本来就权当耳聋眼盲，这点余地叫工部局英国佬暂时只能强吞怒火，把他收监几天已经是极限。但现在出了人命，情势全然不同，英国人正好借机大作文章。

周生祥同他们作对多年，死也死得不是时机，连最后余地也要抹去。

刘怡潼从“特别照顾”床铺上坐起来，边再听他们说些什么，边为自己未卜将来做打算。两个狱警声音由远及近，一问一答。

“伊家小宁*才十几岁吧，太太也不懂做生意，周家不是要没人管了呀？”

“哪能没人管，周家还有个大少爷在南京当官的，侬弗晓得啊？老爷子死了，大儿子回来奔丧么，就是要来主持家事的呀，不然刘家人特意到周家去干嘛啊。”

“老爷子亲自去的伐？”

“是的呀。”

“伊两家不是听说有仇？”

“人都死了，还仇什么仇。说起来还是周家先对人不起，可不要说记以前仇，伊给人家老小那笔钱够周太太后半辈子养老送终了。”

“哦想起来了，老早听人讲过周老板的事，也是死得报应，就是不晓得周大少爷啊有问问老爹是怎么死的……”

刘怡潼在封闭单人间，看不到大高个摆动手肘撞向身旁给同事使眼色，只听到谈话声戛然而止，接着锁眼里喀啦啦一阵声响，牢房铁门敞开，方脸端着早餐盘子走进来，脸上和颜悦色，仿佛进的是刘家东院卧房，还要附带招呼一声，“少爷来吃早饭”。

哪个是你少爷？

刘怡潼在狱警过分关切目光下来到桌边，要不是身上套的一身囚服，他就要真的被餐盘迷惑。家里人才知道，他喜欢把吐司掏个洞在里面煎蛋的吃法。

这一打点，事无巨细，什么都想到了。小少爷埋头切割食物，不知在想什么。

大高个和方脸站了一会儿，觉得无事可做便要离开，转身却意外被少爷突然叫住。两个人是第一次听他开口，语调既稳又沉，讲的是标准普通话，字正腔圆，听不出一点申城口音：“两位大哥还听说了周家什么事？”

两个狱警不知他为何有此一问，一时间两相对望，成了哑巴。刘怡潼又作补充，摔碎的眼镜不能再戴，一双漂亮眼睛得以免去玻璃遮挡，径直望向二人：“两位大哥别多心，我只是随便问问。”

大高个反应迅速，先绽放和善笑脸，说起不标准沪普：“没有多心没有多心，就是在想想从哪件讲起。”

“我听人家说哦，周家的商行，还有投资的工厂现在都叫人收去了咯。”方脸像生怕对话有闲隙，立刻插进话头。

“是我爹收的吧。”小少爷表情并无变化，一餐刀戳破鸡蛋，流心蛋黄争先恐后涌出，再拿煎得半焦的面包沾一沾，“应该的。那是周家欠我们的。”

方脸听到他这样轻描淡写一句，太阳穴猛地一跳，似乎还能望见背后血雨腥风，瞟向他低垂眼睛觉得莫名心惊，便就附和：“对的咯，反正周老板归西了他那些家业家里面也没人会管，到老爷子手里那是叫‘物归原主’。老爷子大人有大量不计前嫌，以后仇人变朋友，大家都好做事。”

“什么朋友？”

刘怡潼在他话里嗅到不同寻常气息，狐疑抬头，大高个忙接过话来，并恶狠狠瞪了嘴笨同事一眼：“哪能个叫朋友，能在老爷子手底下做事那叫荣幸好伐啦！要我讲喏，死掉的周老板真的是不识抬举，周大少爷到底是念过书的人，脑子灵光晓得进退。具体的阿拉也不了解哦，不过收购工厂的事情应该还谈得不错，老爷子夜里头搭周少爷一道到萝春楼吃茶来着。”

谁知小少爷冷笑一声，半咸不淡地说：“多亏周大少老爹升天，只好吃茶，不然吃茶吃到仙乐斯去，死掉老周立刻从棺材起尸。”

小少爷的怨念没头没尾，又历史久远，两位狱警大哥这次都摸不着头脑，面面相觑，只看他拿烤肠泄愤，叉子扎洞，餐刀嗞啦啦与盘子亲密接触，听得人捂紧发酸牙齿。

原来以为周家老爷一命呜呼，最坏是给英国人留下把柄，现在才知最坏是给他送来这位瘟神。

该死周亓，阴魂不散。小时候长相出俏*，念书聪明，平白得他爹青睐，挂在嘴边夸奖，好不容易等人久居金陵远离视线，到异国他乡再次欢喜相逢。全科拿A优秀学长，学生会chairman有力竞争者，中国留学生除他以外一律崇拜仰视。幸好他念古典文学，瘟神念的法学，学院八竿子打不着，除了学校典礼平常百年不得一见。

人生际遇奇妙，越不想碰到，才越要叫人时时碰到。

此刻他还没有准备好尖利犬牙，别人就要登堂入室，同在租界，一墙之隔等同远在天边，要不是赶上两位报信鸟，外面翻了个天，他在里面都听不到一点风声。小少爷把一盘好端端早餐戳到一片狼藉，扔掉手里刀叉，心情坏到极点。

得到让人沮丧讯息，刘怡潼对自己处境持有相当悲观看法，在隔两日刘奕君来巡捕房领人前，固执默认他爹已经将亲生儿子遗忘。

来的两个狱警其中一个还是熟悉方脸，另一个眯缝眼，像是预备随时打盹还能不被察觉。二人领他去换掉囚服梳洗干净，一身替换西装都是崭新样子，只是坏掉的眼镜来不及准备替代品，最终离被交代过的“原模原样送还”尚有一点差距。

带到面前，果不其然，叫人看出破绽。老狐狸眼角微眯，招手让儿子近前。小少爷个子高一点，不明所以但乖乖俯身，恰好和父亲视线齐平。

狱警表情紧张，互相飞快对望，生怕面前大佬发难。但刘奕君哪里分出眼风看他，只抬手指腹擦过小少爷颧骨淤青，十二分珍重。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释
> 
> 轧三胡：上海话，聊天。  
> 伊家小宁：他家小孩。“伊”是“他”的意思。  
> 出俏：长得漂亮。


End file.
